Moving to Guardian High
by Death by Violet
Summary: Jack finally gets accepted to Guardian High and moves with his younger sister to the school. I don't know if I want them to have some powers or not, but this school is not what Jack expects.
1. Chapter 1

It was weird, the first day. He was a senior, but had never been in this school before. Jack had just moved to Burgess to go to his dream school, Guardian High, which he had been trying to get into since eighth grade. The only problem was his mother. She...couldn't exactly come with her children. Jack enrolled his ten year old sister, Emma, in Burgess Elementary because she wanted to go wherever "the bestest big brother in the whole wide world" went. Since this was Emma, Jack couldn't find it in his heart to say no, especially with his mother's "ex" boyfriend. So, Jack booked a flight from Ontario to Pennsylvania and brought the cheapest house in Burgess, a house was old and half hidden in the woodsy part of town, with a lake about a mile into the woods behind it. It took awhile to convince Emma it wasn't haunted since it looked like a house from a Halloween cartoon she liked to watch. This involved Jack telling her that it was the only house in town that survived from the seventeen hundreds, without having to be rebuilt. It was a simple, yet cozy one story house with two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room attached to the kitchen. Jack immediately fell in love with the house, and Emma loved the big fireplace in the living room. He only hoped that school would be just as easy to settle into.

After unpacking everything, Jack decided to take Emma out and explore the town. They wandered the streets, finding bakeries, book stores, the local grocery store, a daycare, and both of their schools. Since it was such a small town Jack could easily walk Emma to school before going to his own school without having to walk too far. Emma wanted to go and meet some of the kids in the neighborhood, but Jack told her they had to get enrolled in the school system first. They went to Burgess Elementary to enroll Emma.

~Jack's POV~

"Ok, Emma, wait outside for me while I go see your principal, ok?" Emma replied in her cute little voice "Sure thing Jack!" Feeling a bit nervous, I opened the door to the principal's office. When I saw a young woman with untamed red hair, I smirked. "I know teachers live at school, but you look like the type of person to go out and have a little fun on the weekends." I quipped. "Well, I knew you'd be coming here to enroll your little sister, Jackson, your mother called yesterday to inform me." My smirk slipped off of my face at the sound of my full name, "It's just Jack, ma'am." "Well, Just Jack, I have some paperwork for you to fill out for Emma , but otherwise there is nothing else you need to do. My name is Risa, but you may call me Ms. Waltern." She gently placed a folder into my hands before she send me away. As soon as I stepped out, I was bombarded with questions. "Is she nice? I heard her call you by your whole name, did you get in trouble already? How old was she? Is she pretty? Do you like her? Do you think I'll like her? What if she doesn't like me? Jack!?" "hey, now, slow down Em, take a breath. She's seems like a nice person, I didn't get into trouble, I think...She's pretty young and yeah, pretty. I think you two will be fine and maybe even friends, sound good?" Emma nodded enthusiastically and grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the front of the school. "C'mon Jack, I wanna see your school!" "Whoa, Emma! Slow down, I'm coming, I'm coming." Before we left the office, I swear I heard a small chuckle. When we got to the steps of Guardian High, all the lights were off. I jogged up the steps to see if there was a intercom or something to buzz me in, but I found nothing. "awww, I really wanted to see your school, Jack." Emma whined, echoing my thoughts. "Me too, Emma, maybe you can see it another time, yeah?" It was getting dark by the time we made it home, so I tucked Emma into bed, telling her to sleep tight to be ready for her big first day at school tomorrow. Then I went out to the kitchen and stared out at the woods. It was all so overwhelming. Suddenly I felt trapped and ran, just ran. I didn't stop until my bare feet hit ice. I squatted down and gazed at the lake. I couldn't believe how breathtaking it was under the moonlight- dark green leaves swaying in the soft breeze, branches scratching out their nightly song, and a rock right in the middle of the glittering lake, like a secluded island. "Whoa." I sat back, and placed my hands behind my head just admiring nature. It wasn't until after the moon started to sink that I decided to go back home. "s'not like I would've slept anyways." By the time I got home and took a shower, the sun was rising. I went into my room to get dressed and back into the kitchen to make some breakfast. By the time I finished making crepes, Emma stumbled into the kitchen. "Either you're up early or my cooking must smell really good."

"Jack! Nah, school starts at 7:00 for me and 7:30 for you, remember?" I smirked and ruffled her hair, "I can't hear you, you sound like you just woke up, Ems!" She giggled and my smile widened. "Do you want strawberry or cherry jam with these?"

"Strawberry please!" I grabbed the glass jar from the top of the fridge and leaned over my sister to place it on the table, next to the pile of crepes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N It's snowing~ School is canceled for tomorrow! Hopefully I can get some (maybe all) of chapter three done...**

* * *

"I might be a little late, since I get out later and I have to walk, so turn your phone on and don't worry if you're last to be picked up okay?"

"hehehe don't worry Jack! I know, just don't forget!" I laughed at how cheerful my little sister could be and how her face brightened up after hearing my laughter. "Okay, okay, jeez Em am I allowed to worry? Isn't that what a big brother does?" I tickled her stomach, teasing her before turning to walk to my own school. "Be good, but have some fun kiddo!" I said over my shoulder causally waving without looking at my baby sister. "Bye-bye Jack! Don't get in trouble!" I know she meant it but I just laughed breezily before breaking into an airy run.

* * *

(A/N Sorry for any weird formatting. Some of this was done on my iPod...)

* * *

I made it to Guardian High in five minutes after running from the elementary

school. I looked at all the students, noticing that many had dyed hair in all

the colors of the rainbow. They was a lot of mini skirts, sweats, tight shirts,

and T-shirts. Then I saw a group of guys wearing team jackets. I only noticed

one who on a jersey instead of a jacket- he had tribal tattoos from the wrist to

his shoulder, dirty blonde hair and face like stone. He gave me the evil eye and

I quickly ducked behind a group of people and practically burst into the office.

The secretary looked up and asked for my name. "Jack. Jack Frost." I gave her a

smile as she handed me my schedule. "We have asked someone to show you around,

his name is Nick, you'll find him in the wood shop, room 13, down the hall

opposite the bathrooms right there, take the second right, go down the hall to

the intersection, take a left and look for room 13 in that hall. I hope you'll

adjust well and find some friends soon." she gave me a smile and I walked out

after saying a quick thanks. My locker number was 1221 so I kept a lookout for

it as I walked to the wood shop. I started to feel nervous. I mean, all the guys

seemed to be jocks, and he's hanging around in a wood shop before school? My

smile turned into a small frown, it seemed to be just like my old school.

Sighing, I went down the hallway and found the wood shop. Taking a deep breath,

I opened the door and looked inside. There was a bunch of machinery, sawdust,

chairs, and only one guy. A big guy. Like bodybuilder big. "uh, yeah...cool. You

must be...Nick?" I stumbled over my words, looking at all the tools. "Ah. Yes

and you must be new student! Velcome! Velcome! You're Jack, da?" He spoke in a

heavy Russian accent and had a booming, jolly voice. I nodded, and gave him the

once over. Brown hair, hints of a beard, bushy eyebrows...tall. He must've been

at least seven feet, since he towered over me, and I'm six foot nine. "Let me

see schedule. I show you classes and locker and you tell me about you. Let's

go!" Nick had the paper in one hand and grabbed my arm in the other. "Okay, okay

big guy, I'm coming. I know how to walk." he laughed at my comments, reminding

me of, well Santa. "You are funny, I think my friends vill like you. But not

Bunny. Bunny likes nobody!"

"Whoa, hey back up-Bunny? Is she cute or your girlfriend or something?"

"Ya callin me a sheila, mate?" I looked around, trying to find the person who

owned that Australian accent. "Bunny! Funny story...I tell him of my friends and

he liked your name. Meet Jack! He's a jokester, not bully." Nick tried to calm

down...oh. It was the guy with tribal tattoos "Oh, well now that I've met you, I

think I made a mistake..." Bunny cut me off before I could apologize. "yeah, ya

did mate. So, what do I look like to ya?" He was asking for it, so I smirked and

said " Well, now that you point it out. You look more like a kangaroo."

"yeah-hold up. What did'ya call me?"

"Kangaroo."

"My name is Bunny." He took a step into my personal space, showing that he was

about two inches taller than me.

"Are you sure?" My playful smirk became devious. "Cuz your accent says

otherwise."

"My bloody name is Bunny!"

"Did your parents call you that, or is it just an Australian thing?"

"What the bloody hell does that mean? At least I don't have bloody white hair

ya-" Nick cut him off before he could finish. "Bunny! Enough! That's no way to

welcome Jack. Either be nice or go back to your buddies over there." I was

surprised that his accent lessened and shocked when Bunny walked off, muttering.

"Do not mind Bunny. He likes to fight. Come, I show you classrooms now. Since

you came late you have many free classes, but you can change that later. You

have many classes with Tooth, she will like you. Ah, here is your Psychology

class, room 91. Next, you have Advanced Calculus, in the hallway on the right

see? Second door on left is room 105. Come, this hall and to right is English class, room 112, with all of us. Last, Climate and Chemical class, room 2 by the office. I think Bunny's in same class. You Think you can handle finding your way?"

"Whoa, whoa, um...okay got it. But what about the free classes?" I was feeling like I was drowning in all the new information, but I was always a fast learner. Nick gave a loud laugh before replying "I trust you can find them yourself, not too hard to find a number by the door, yes?"

"Well, I guess I can have a little fun...Thanks Nick." I chuckled before turning away to find my locker, giving my signature wave over my shoulder. Then I felt a crushing force over my shoulder and back. "Now, Jack where are you going? You know nobody, and people are not always nice. Some are very...naughty. I know, Jack, because I see." He laughed again before practically dragging me away behind him. "We have time; I show you library!" Nick laughed his jolly laugh again and I muttered under my breath. "Sure are persistent, and strong..."

"Maybe you can meet Sandy, if he is in room!"

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger because I don't feel like finishing the first day in one chapter. Consider this a late New Years/whatever other Holiday you want it to be gift.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's late, but I have Midterms all this week and I'm kinda stressing...Plus I'm kinda doing this chapter by chapter, so I don't really know where this is going...Anyways; onward and outward!**

**For Tooth's hairstyle, I found this that I like for her, at its the first one under the punk/emo tab.**

* * *

As soon as we got to the library, I slipped out of Nick's grip and explored the shelves. There were books of every kind, most of which I've never heard of, and as i dashed into a side room, I saw that the books were written in different languages. "Guess I know where my free classes are...this'll be fun." I snickered, but heard Nick calling me. I walked out and looked around the room for him, and saw him in the computer section with a surprisingly small teen with short golden blonde hair that stuck out wildly in every direction. Once I reached the computer they were at, I dumped my backpack on the ground and flashed both of them a smile. "Jack, this is Sanderson, he is very happy to meet you." Nick told me as I looked down at Sanderson. "Yeah, hey. That's a cool name, mind if I call you Sandy?" As Sandy nodded his head, Nick laughed exclaiming "That's what we call him!" Sandy brought his hands up for me to see and started twisting them and making wild movements. It was hard to tell what it was but I soon recognized it as sign language. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, speedster! I can't read that fast!" I chuckled at his bewildered look, but he repeated the movements for me. **"****Hi Jack! Nick told me about you. I hope I see you in some of my classes. When do you have lunch? How do you know sign language?" **I chuckled and quickly answered back, this time using both my voice and hands. "I figured it would be a useful thing to know, plus I used to have a friend who only used sign language, I was her translator." Just as Sandy smiled, a bell went off. "That is ten minute bell, Jack. We all same same homeroom, so why don't we go now and you can meet Tooth, yes?" Nick grabbed his bag and my arm and let Sandy lead the way. "Hey, I can walk by myself, Nick. And, uh, I still need to find my locker. Number...1221, know where it is?" Sandy tugged on my sleeve to get my attention, quickly signing to me that is was next to Tooth's and across the hall from his. "Oh, alright, but where is that?" I never saw Sandy before, so I don't know where my locker is. "I will go to homeroom and tell the others you two will be coming, so Sandy can show you lockers." Sandy nodded and I followed him, giving Nick a half wave over my shoulder as I went. After I shoved the books I didn't need, Sandy led the way to homeroom. "Sheesh, I feel like a blind man, having to be led around by everybody." I smirked when I saw Sandy's shoulders shake with silent laughter. When we walked in, I dropped my head, hoping nobody would notice me. I saw Nick sitting across from Bunny, who was brooding in the back row, and a slim girl who reminded me of a hummingbird; small, dainty, colorful, bright, and beautiful. She had a short spiky brown hair, dyed blonde bangs, and blue, purple, and green streaks coloring the rest of her brown hair. She had a long sleeved deep blue button up pullover, with the top two buttons undone, and a light green tank top underneath. She had spiky black ankle boots that gave her an extra inch and flower patterned tights with a sapphire miniskirt. "Over here, Sandy, and bring your friend too!" Her voice was melodious, like birdsong. Sandy smiled and sat down next to Tooth, and I went to sit behind him when Nick caught my hoodie and roughly yanked me over to the seat in between him and Tooth, also pulling up my hoodie. As he withdrew his hand, I shot him a dark look for manhandling me, and straightened my hoodie before sitting down, hanging my backpack on the back of my chair. "You must be Jack, Nick was just telling me about you. Bunny won't talk, but he keeps mumbling about the 'skinny gumby in a hoodie.' I guess he meant you, but don't mind him; he's always mad about something. Nick said you had teeth as white as your hair, which looks as white as snow! Did you dye it? Will you smile for me?" She chattered on, her words blending together reminding me of the soft humming of bird's wings. "haha, yeah...I'm Jack and I can tell you right now we-all of us- are gonna have some fun." I stuck out my hand gave her my signature smirk. Tooth blushed and daintily placed her and in mine. Without giving her time to shake my hand, I brought hers up to my lips and kissed the back of her hand before letting go. "Bloody showpony." Bunny muttered a little louder so I could hear him. "I believe you mean gentleman, but I doubt you know the meaning." I shot back, making him glower at me and mumble to himself. "Anyway- you wanted to know if I dyed my hair, no. And the teeth? Well that depends on you. Make me smile and then you can see my shiny teeth. Why do you dye your hair? Question for a question, Tooth." She giggled before answering back, "I don't know. I liked the colors at the store and put the streaks in myself. My bangs are naturally blonde, just like my sisters. Do you have any siblings, Jack? Question for a question, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I do. Emma, she's over at the elementary school now." I smiled as I spoke and her pale lilac eyes widened. "Oh mi gosh! Look at them! They really do sparkle like the freshly fallen snow!" Tooth shoved her face close to mine and put a small hand on my cheek. "I bet you floss every day! How could you not? Look at how white they are! Can I take a picture?" I just nodded my head slightly, since she was already pulling out her phone and had poked her index finger into my mouth. Just as she snapped a photo, Sandy tapped her arm and pointed at me. "What? Oh! Jack! I am sooo sorry! I didn't- I mean...uh. I want to become a dentist when I grow up, and I just really love teeth, and I love the people who take really good care of them. Like you!" I just laughed and shook my head, waving a hand dismissively. "It's all good, like whatever you want, I don't care. But-" I dropped my hand and tilted my head down, looking at her through my snowy locks, "-if that's your way of saying you like me, well, that's even better. I really like your eyes by the way, they have the slightest tint of purple to them, but you wouldn't notice unless you look." Tooth blushed, and Sandy signed something to me, but Nick translated before I could reply. "Sandy wants you to know that he likes the dark blue of your eyes, Jack. Says he likes it better than my light blue ones." I leaned over my desk to look at Sandy. "Well, Goldilocks, I like your whole attire. Especially the brown bomber jacket and goggles. scarf is a nice touch." To me, he looked like a mini pilot. His only reply was a huge grin and a dramatic toss of his scarf. "If you're done being a flirt, I have a question for ya, mate." I looked at Bunny, waiting for him to continue. "You said you haven't dyed your hair. So how's it white? Fall in a tub of bleach? Would explain your pale skin to."

"Ha, Bunny is funny guy, no? But he has point. Why is your hair white Jack?" Nick and the others turned to me and I hesitated. Then the bell rang and our teacher did roll call. when he asked me if I wanted to introduce myself, I chuckled. "I'd love to, but I don't know anyone named 'Myself.' But I'm Jack, and you must be oh so happy to be babysitting a bunch of teenagers." Nick hit my shoulder and Tooth gasped. Sandy just shook his head and Bunny grumbled. "Actually, I'm used to it, Frost. Seeing as I'm your uncle, this class was a good class. This'll be a free period for today, have fun." After my uncle stopped speaking, Tooth let out a quiet "oh," Nick smiled, and Bunny just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a terrible person. I just want to get this out, so accidentally dragging out the first day...But, I just want to introduce all the classes. After that, classes will only come up if I feel like adding them...so yeah. Any guesses on why Jack knows sign language/who he translated for in the past? She's gonna be coming into this story sooner or later~**


	4. Chapter 4

"So you were going to tell us about your hair, Jack?" Tooth nudged me and I sighed. "It's a, uh, long story. I don't dye it, but it used to be brown." They all looked confused and Bunny asked "How can it be white if it was brown and not be dyed?" I rolled my eyes at him. " I said it's a long story, if I wanted you to know it, I'd tell it. I answered the question, just be happy with that okay?" I hated talking about my hair, and some of my anger seeped into my usually light voice. They all were quiet and stared at me. "Jack, a word, please?" My uncle beckoned me out into the hall and I followed. "I didn't think your mother wanted you here, why did she move you and your sister here?"

"Well, she doesn't exactly know Me and Emma are here. Emma doesn't exactly know what's going on with Mom either..." I knew he heard about his sister, but I don't know how much reached him. "Oh. So you ran away and kidnapped your sister?" I could tell where this was going and narrowed my eyes. "Look, I know it sounds bad, but Mom's not responding to treatment and her boyfriend lives with us! I couldn't stand to keep Ems there with him. I'm eighteen, so I can be her legal guardian and Mom signed the papers saying that if she was hospitalized, which she is, I will be her guardian. So don't get any ideas, Uncle Pitch." He stood there staring me down, and I watched him, still as a statue. I used to look up to him, but ever since Mom fell ill, he became a different person.

"Very well. I'm glad that the legal papers were sorted out. Please know I am here to offer any assistance you might need, Jackson." He then strode back into class and sat at his desk, drawing a night scene with distorted horses in his sketchpad. I slunk in after him and sat with North and his group. Sandy gave me a concerned look, but I shook my head and gave a weak smile. That was when the bell rang. I picked up my bag and went to my next class, hoping not to be noticed. The rest of my classes passed uneventfully, until psychology where I had an argument with the teacher and ended up proving him wrong.

Tooth followed me out, talking about how smart and insightful I was, even if I had a weird perspective. I just smiled at her and went with her to get lunch at the vegetarian line. She got a salad and I grabbed a wrap. We sat down with Sandy and I asked if Nick and Bunny would join us, but they had a different lunch wave than us. After I finished eating, Sandy started signing to me. **"How are your classing going? You seem out of it." **

"Eh, I'm fine, I guess I'm just worried about how Emma's doing." I signed to him that I was also tired, but okay. Tooth jumped in on the conversation after I finished signing. "Emma? Who's Emma? She your girlfriend?" Her words came out fast and mixed together, making me smile. She almost sounded...jealous. "No, Tooth, She's my little sister. I know moving has to be hard on her." I hoped they wouldn't ask why, but I knew they probably would. "Oh, that's right, mind if I asked where you lived before moving?" I smiled at Tooth, "Actually, we lived up in Ontario." I kept my answer short and watched as both Tooth and Sandy looked at me in awe. Tooth opened her mouth to speak, but I raised my hands. "Hold on. I'd love to tell you more, but lunch is almost over. Oh, and I don't want leave out Nick and Bunny. Why don't we meet up with them after school and we can talk later, okay?" Sandy nodded and Tooth smiled. "That sounds great, I'll tell Nick. Bye guys." Tooth excitedly waved and we all got up to go to our next class. I had Climatology with Bunny. The teacher was about a thousand years old, repeated himself constantly, and never knew anything about the course.

"So mate. Why are ya so touchy about the hair? If ya don't like the attention, just wash the dye out." My hand twitched at Bunny's comment. I sighed before facing him, putting on a small smirk. "You've got such big ears, kangaroo, but it seems like you can't hear with them. It's natural." His face twisted in anger and grabbed my hoodie, pulling me close. "Now you listen here, ya gumby. I don't like the smug liars who just live for attention, so ya better start spewing the truth." I pulled my head back and gave his shoulder a soft shove before whispering back to Bunny. "Well I don't like people who have a hard time accepting that nobody is the same, so there is no normal. I told the others, and I am happy to tell you. If you care, you'll meet up with me and your friends after school." He looked surprised at my words and I saw a tiny flash of pain fly across his emerald eyes. "Fine."

The rest of class past without any more discussion and I left for my locker. I grabbed all the stuff I needed for homework and quickly left for the front doors. Right before I could walk out, something snagged my sleeve. "Hey, Sandy, you're the first. Think we should wait over there?" I pointed to a small group of trees that were on the edge of the school and on the same sidewalk that led to the elementary school. He nodded and we walked out together.

* * *

**a/n ahhhh okay. I can't really think of a good way to write the next part so I'm just gonna drop this here for you. I'll try to finish it by Sunday but, I'm terrible at actually sitting down and typing these. Next chapter will be Jack talking about his past.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I Do Not Own Rise of The Guardians, William Joyce and Dreamworks Does._**

* * *

Once everybody showed up, they were curious about what I had to say. Sandy kept telling them that it was important and to be nice, but nobody was talking. They were just waiting. "Alright, well I have to pick up my sister first, then I'll explain some...stuff at home." I ran my hand though my hair and rubbed the back of my neck, giving them a crooked smile before turning to walk away.

Tooth ran up to walk next to me, "Your sister? Oh I bet she has nice teeth like you, her smile must be so nice, and she must be cute if she's your sister!" Tooth blushed slightly after she realized what she said and mumbled a small sorry to me. "No, no you're right. She is cute, her smile is adorable, and when she laughs, it's sweeter than candy. Not to mention the sparkle she always has in her eyes gleam brighter than diamonds." I heard Bunny snicker in the back. "Look at that, Frostbite has a heart-and it's not frozen!" Nick laughed and clapped a hand to my shoulder, almost knocking me down. "Hey, Jack is good kid. He is better big brother, do not laugh."

"Yeah...Thanks Nick." I couldn't help but to turn my head and stick my tongue out at Bunny before giving him a devious smirk. "At least I'm not a cuddly little bunny." His face immediately darkened. "Oi, you get back 'ere, mate! I'll show you a bunny!" I ran, laughing as Bunny started to chase me. "That as fast as you can run?" I mocked him before crossing the street before the light turned. "You don't wanna race a rabbit!" I heard him reply, just as he sprinted to cross the street. I knew I was faster than him, but not by much, so I jumped a fence and cut across lawns in a shortcut. I ended up in the small patch of trees a near Emma's school, but as I turned to look behind me, I saw Bunny had caught up with me. He lunged at me, but I was able to doge him by climbing a tree.

I laughed and jumped to another tree, refusing to drop to the ground. He ran under me until we reached the school. Luckily, the trees went right up to the front steps, so when I saw Emma, I hooked my legs on the branch and swung down, hanging upside down a few feet in front of her. She screamed, but started to giggle and stood up. "Jack! That was mean! And you're late, mister." I smiled at her trying to be upset and ruffled her hair. "I know, I had to bring some friends with me."

"Really? Where are they?" She spun around looking for people, and just as she turned around, I felt someone grab me. "Hey! Hey! Whoa put me down! What are yo-Bunny!" After shouting at him, I heard Bunny snicker and let go of me. Instead of falling, I put one hand on the ground and flipped to my feet. "Wha- how long?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he stared at me. "Just as long as you, Frostbite."

"Bunny! Jack! Why must you two always fight and try to beat each other? And running in traffic-that street, how is that safe?" Tooth and Sandy were breathless leaning against a tree, glaring at us. Sandy shook his head and frowned. "Wait, where;s Nick?" I looked from Tooth to Sandy, and both shook their heads. "I am here, I just chose to walk, there are shortcuts, so why take long way and run?" Nick walked out from under the tree I was pulled out of. "So...these, they're your friends, right Jack?" Emma said quietly, pulling on my sleeve. "Yeah, they are. Don't worry, they're all nice, 'cept for Bunny. He's a stick in the mud." I put my arm around her shoulders and looked at everyone. "Time to go home, yeah?" They all nodded and I looked at Emma. "Ready?" She looked up at me and smiled. "Okay."

She grabbed my hand and started to pull me away. I turned towards my friends, giving them a soft smile. "Well, okay, c'mon guys." I followed Emma, and Sandy walked up to me and waved at Emma. Tooth walked on my other side, with Nick quietly calming Bunny down behind us. "Why hasn't he talked yet, Jack? Is he shy? Hey mister! Are you shy?" Emma looked at him, then me, then back at Sandy when he shook his head and started to move his hands. "Hey, he does that thing you used to do, Jack. Didn't you try to teach me once?" I cringed at her last question. "Oh, no Honey. You see, Sandy is-" I cut off Tooth. "He's like Vera. Remember her?" Emma nodded and frowned. "Oh. Yeah." She looked at the ground and there was a short silence. "Vera?" Tooth said the name cautiously, as if she was afraid to break the silence. "Yeah, I said I'd explain, but it's a long story." I let go of Emma's hand and hooked my fingers on the straps of my backpack. "Well then, maybe you should start talking." I dropped my head at Bunny's suggestion. "Fine." I pursed my lips, looked up through my snowy bangs, glancing at Tooth and Sandy. I sighed. How in the world was I going to do this?

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's so late! :( I just haven't felt up to writing, but I forced myself to. Cliffhanger because I don't want to stop in the middle of Jack's storytelling. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Well..." I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "...there's really no good place to start, but I think sign language would be a good starting point. When Emma was a baby, she never cried, not even when she was hungry, tired, anything, and it worried my mother. When we took her to a doctor, they said everything was fine and that she might not realize how she could talk yet. Ever since then, I learned how to sign-and tried to teach Emma. She picked it up quick, but never realized what she was doing with her hands. After a year, she finally started to talk. Made me miss how quiet she once was."

"Hey! Ja-ack." Emma whined and I chuckled. "Okay, okay. I loved it, she would talk about anything-everything. I forgot about signing until I was in sixth grade. That's when I met her. She had wild, knotted black hair that stopped at her hips, yet calm grey eyes. She always wore a horizontal thick-stripped black and white shirt and black jeans. She never said her full name, only went by Vera, but everyone took to calling her Wind. I never called her anything but V."

"It sounds like you remember her well. She was your girlfriend? Crush? Did you date when you got older?" Tooth's words were rushed and her voice went up half a pitch by the end of her sentence. "No, she moved by eighth grade. Anyway, where was I?" I hummed and looked at the rustling leaves that danced so gracefully in the wind's gentle grasp. "She was like Sandy, mute. Also had some kinda disease or something that impaired her hearing, which she eventually lost altogether. Never liked to talk about it. Every time I asked her, she would always push her hands in my face, spelling out one word. Every time it was the same, I always watched her sign those four letters; S, I, N, G. At first I thought she meant sign, but when I brought up my hands, she'd shake her head and touch my lips. Her and Emma were the only people who ever heard me sing, and I stopped after V moved away."

"School was hard for her. No one knew sign language, not even the teachers. I changed my schedule to be in her classes, and meet with my old teachers after or before school to get the assignments. I was her translator, and by seventh grade, she had lost half of her hearing, and couldn't understand conversations or hear much because of it. So I would speak for her and sign for the teachers. That's why I know sign language. We moved halfway through the eighth grade year, and again that summer. I couldn't stop from thinking about V, how she was doing, because her parents moved so she could go to a special speaking and hearing disability school. She told me her whole name instead of signing goodbye, and for longest time, I would sign her name in the mirror." I stopped speaking as we walked up to the front door, the wind blowing my messy hair into my eyes as I took out my key.

"Emma, wanna watch some TV while I make some snacks?" I watched her grin and nod her head, making her hair bounce into her face. I smiled and walked to the kitchen, dropping my bag in the corner of the living room. Everyone else followed me, silently taking in what I said. I grabbed an apple, sliced it, and put a spoon full of penutbutter on the plate before giving it to Emma. Bunny was raiding the fridge by the time I got back, with Tooth quietly reprimanding him. "Yeah, uh help yourselves to whatever. Bunny, there's some carrots in the-" I trailed off when he turned around, a jar of salsa, celery, and lettuce in his hands, with a carrot in his mouth. My face went blank, looking up at him before turning to Nick. "...I assume the salsa is for chips, yeah? Anyone else want anything?" Tooth was eating an apple, Sandy grabbed a bag of chips, Nick got the Doritos, and I the tortilla chips.

Emma ran in, spoon in her mouth, before whining about how there was nothing to watch. "Well, guess what? You have homework to do. Take your apples and hop to it." I took the spoon from her, tossing it into the sink while she whined about homework, but obediently dragged herself to her room.

* * *

Once everyone was seated in the living room, I sat on the coffee table looking at them. "I didn't want Emma to hear this next part...she gets upset when she hears about our parents. See, my father was pretty abusive to my mother, then me when I was old enough to talk, not to mention how many prosti-girls he'd have over every night. That's when my mother divorced him. He threatened to kill me if she didn't give him everything he wanted, so he ended up with the house, and pretty much everything in it. We had to move right before Emma was born..." I looked over at Emma's room, knowing how hard it would be to calm her down if she heard what I was saying. "So, I'm guessing that gumby is Emma's father too, but not by your mother?" Bunny was quiet as he said the last part. "No, it's...complicated. We stayed in an apartment in the same town, and My mother started to date someone. They dated a whole year before we moved in with him. His last name was Overland, that's all I remember. And my father had seen my mother out alone one day and, well, he grabbed her and...well, nine months later, Emma came along. Now see, she was born to my mother and her boyfriend, but the doctors found traces of my fathers' blood in her too..."

"Jack, I don't think that's possible." Tooth said gently. "Tooth is right, you can't have two fathers and one mother." Nick folded his arms. "Yeah, well the same day my father met her, she slept with Overland. They first found twins, but one of them died early in the pregnancy. The doctors said it was possible Emma's twin carried my fathers' genes, which got transferred to Emma somehow. I don't know if I believe it but, I can't say I don't see some trace of my father in her." **So Emma's your half-sister, but also shares some of the same paternal genes as you?** Sandy signed quickly, some cheese from the Doritos falling from his hands. "I...I guess you could say that. Anyway, when her boyfriend found out, he broke up with her, thinking she cheated on him. We ended up moving to Ohio. My mother never left the hospital after Emma was born. My great uncle picked us up, and took us to his home in Ontario. Then I got an offer to come to Guardian High, and Emma could attend school here as well, for free. That's it." I jumped up off the coffee table and walked toward the kitchen. "Jack, why didn't your mother leave the hospital or move with you two?" Nick looked concerned and I flinched before turning around. "Was never discharged..." I leaned against the wall. "Let's just say, Me and Em moving is a...surprise."

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating! I've just been really stressed, I have two tests, maybe three, an essay, and a Jazz concert this Friday. (And some friend problems)...so yeah sorry. This probably sucked, but at least it's something...I want to try and get another chapter up by Monday, but I don't know if I will. Maybe on Wednesday. Hope you guys are having a better week than me, and if you're not, the weekend is almost here! **


End file.
